Hot-melt adhesives that are suitable for adhesively bonding all kinds of materials are widely known. In EP0912646, hot-melt adhesives are described that are manufactured from an essentially linear copolymer of ethylene together with at least one C3 to C20 α-olefin monomer. WO 00/00565 also describes hot-melt adhesives that are manufactured on the basis of linear α-olefin copolymers. The usual auxiliary components are described therein, e.g. tackifying resins, waxes, additional different polymers, styrene block copolymers, plasticizers or other additives. The adhesive bonding of paper and cardboard materials is described as an intended use as well as a use as an adhesive tape or for bookbinding. Olefinic block copolymers are not described.
Adhesives based on selected C2-α-olefin copolymers are described in WO 2006/102150. These copolymers and their manufacture are also described for example in WO 2005/090426. Specific catalysts and transfer compounds are mentioned in this regard. In addition to other products, adhesives are also described. Here it is noted, however, that the composition of the ingredients of the adhesives, their properties and their specific applications are only given in the form of lists, enumerations and are stated as a result to be achieved. A clear disclosure of particular adhesive compositions is not given. Various general properties are described, especially the viscosity.
In WO 2005/028584 are described hot-melt adhesives, comprising polyolefin polymers manufactured by metallocene catalysis. These polymers should have a viscosity of up to 9000 mPas at a temperature of 149° C., the viscosity of the hot-melt adhesive itself being less than 2000 mPas.
In U.S. 2008/0281037 polymers and hot-melt adhesives are described, inter alia olefin block copolymers also manufactured by metallocene catalysis. Mixtures with styrene block copolymers are not described.